1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device control method and a controller that, when controlling a predetermined device by voice conversation, perform control by selecting a dictionary used for the voice conversation based on line-of-sight information of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are systems that perform state confirmation and operation of electronic devices in the home, using voice input. For example, the content of conversation of a person accrued by a portable microphone is transmitted to an electronic device such as a television set or the like in such a system. The electronic device analyzes the words that the user has spoken, and executes processing based on the speech. Thus, state confirmation and operation of electronic device is realized.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-210956 discloses preparing dictionaries for each device, identifying the device to be operated from the direction of the head where the user has spoken, and switching the dictionary and grammar corresponding to the object of the operation, thereby improving the precision of voice recognition. However, there has been demand for further improvement of the technology in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-210956.